


bubbles

by catbeans



Series: lab mates with benefits who love each other [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, pre-PR, some Alcohol Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: There are two scientists and one bed.





	bubbles

“You must be joking.”

“What’s--?”

The handle of Newt’s suitcase collapsed shut with a loud  _ clank _ when it slipped from his hand.

“I got a double,” Newt said, patting down his pockets for his phone. “I  _ know _ I got…”

He scrolled through for a few seconds before holding it out in front of Hermann.

“It says it’s a double.”

“It’s clearly not a double.”

Newt pushed his glasses up to rub at the bridge of his nose, looking around before he said, “They probably just mixed the rooms up.”

Hermann sighed, shifting his weight from one leg to the other; everything from his upper back down had gotten so stiff from the ride to the conference center, he just wanted to lie down, he had a  _ presentation-- _

“We booked a double room,” Newt said into the phone, pausing for a second before, “No, it’s on the confirmation email, it  _ says--”  _ He looked over to Hermann and exaggeratedly rolled his eyes before his face fell and he turned around again. “None? At all?”

Hermann slumped into an overstuffed armchair.

“Is there, like--oh.” Newt nodded to himself, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand; Hermann wasn't particularly optimistic about that. “Yeah, okay, thanks.”

He put the phone back in the receiver and leaned back against the wobbly desk.

“Everything else is booked,” he said, “and we’re, like, the third room this happened to, so they  _ had _ a couple cot kinda things, but that's, uh.” He trailed off with a shrug and a quick glance to the bed. “Not gonna happen.”

Hermann’s shoulders sagged.

They would have to share the bed.

He would have to share the bed with  _ Newt. _

Newt went down to the lobby to bring up an armful of extra pillows for Hermann’s legs and to divide the bed, laying them out as much in the middle as they could manage before Hermann had to use his cane as a makeshift measuring stick to reassure him that it  _ was _ even, see for yourself; Newt eventually decided that was fair, haphazardly tossing his things onto his side of the bed before calling the first shower.

Hermann waited until the bathroom door was closed before pushing the sleeve of one of Newt’s sweatshirts off of the pillows down the middle of the bed.

He cracked his back with a satisfying  _ pop-pop-pop _ before hanging up his shirts and a sweater vest he had gotten specifically for the conference, lint roller on the desk, and he was halfway through stretching one of his legs when he heard the shower turn off and the door open with a thick cloud of steam.

“We’re just here for two days,” Newt said, jerking his chin towards the closet as he scrubbed a towel through his hair, his shirt sticking to his chest, “why bother?”

Hermann shifted to the side to stretch out his other leg, still stiff from the bus ride. “One of us has to look presentable.”

Newt shrugged and tossed the towel back into the bathroom.

“We should get our passes,” Newt said, looking around for a couple seconds before he found his shoes again. “Tomorrow’s probably gonna be nuts.”

It already was, the halls packed and bustling, and Hermann lost track of how many times he had to swerve out of the way at the last second to keep from being run into by the time they got down to the pick-up lines.

“I said we should've gotten here yesterday--”

“It’s fine,” Hermann said, his hand tightening on his cane, keeping his eyes firmly forward and away from the eyes he could feel on  _ him _ as he walked past the line. “We can skip it.”

_ “You _ can skip it.”

_ “We _ can,” Hermann corrected. “I checked. You can come with me as long as we’re in the same line.”

He decided to leave out the fact that the organizers had decided to call it a  _ chaperone, _ of all things.

 

They mostly managed with the line of pillows down the bed once Hermann woke up for the second time to Newt mumbling something in his sleep and rolling over, jostling the pillows against Hermann before he shoved them back and got up to find a pair of earplugs, moving his phone closer to his head so he could still hear his alarm.

One of Newt’s legs was hanging over the edge of the bed when Hermann got up, the light through the windows still dim and blue. He slid out of the bed with a wince, grabbing his cane from where he had propped it up by the headboard and shuffling out to shower and brush his teeth.

Newt was still asleep when he got back out.

“Newton.”

He went back to the bed and took one of the pillows from the middle to toss at Newt’s head when he didn't respond, but he just took it with a thumbs-up and rolled over again.

Hermann shook his head to himself and walked over to take a stack of index cards out of his suitcase.

He was almost finished running through his notes a second time when Newt finally got up, one of his pants legs bunched up around his knee as he stumbled into the bathroom for a couple minutes before coming back out to the coffee maker.

“The whole bus ride wasn't enough to memorize that?” he asked, holding up the coffee pot.

“Yes, please,” Hermann said. “I would rather not get up there only to realize I  _ didn't.” _

Newt shrugged and fumbled with the coffee machine for a few minutes before it started to gurgle.

“It’s at five, right?”

“Six.”

Newt nodded and rubbed his knuckles over his eyes before handing Hermann the first mug.

 

It was even busier than the night before--he really should have expected that, Hermann thought, could have gone with some better shoes, too--his shoulder starting to ache from the pamphlets and handouts and water bottles steadily filling up his bag.

“Haven't you done this before?” he asked, holding the flap open for Newt to put in the book that he  _ needed, _ Hermann, I know it’s hardcover, I’ll owe you one. “I'm not carrying anything else.”

“I was in a rush, I forgot until I was almost at the bus.”

“That's why you pack  _ before--” _

“That's the last thing, I swear,” he said, frowning into his wallet before he put it back in his pocket. “Still gotta pay for food, anyway.”

Hermann adjusted the strap of his bag and looked down at his watch. “I need to get going.”

“Don't you still have almost an hour?”

“I need to get there,” Hermann said, “and get set up, and you've seen what the elevators are like.”

“Okay, yeah--hang on,” Newt said, speeding up to catch him before Hermann could get very far, reaching into his bag to pull out the book. “I'm gonna stop at the room.”

“Make sure the sign is still--”

“On the door, I know, no one’s gonna touch your stuff.”

He disappeared into the crowd again before Hermann could say anything else.

Hermann wove through the groups of people, sticking as close to the walls as he could to avoid the worst of it before he finally made it out to the hallway, hesitating for a second before he took off to the right.

The elevators were just as packed and slow as he had expected, anxiously checking his watch each time it stopped before he eventually made it to his floor.

The line was already starting outside of the conference room.

It was  _ huge. _

Hermann adjusted the strap of his bag again and took a deep breath before walking up to the staff by the door.

“I'm one of the speakers,” he said, holding up his badge so they could see his name before pointing to where it was printed towards the bottom of the sign taped up on the door. 

There were already a few people on the raised platform at the other end of the room, only a couple chairs still empty when he got to the stairs leading up to it.

He frowned.

He hadn't thought to ask about that part.

He had only just gotten seated and taken out his notes to run over one last time when the room started to fill, crowded and noisy as soon as everyone started coming in until the main speaker tapped his microphone.

Hermann had never really been one for public speaking, but it wasn't exactly an offer he could just turn down, and he suddenly found himself wishing he had gotten more experience in that area more and more with each person to speak before him.

They seemed so  _ practiced. _

He had to will his heartbeat slower by the time he heard, “And Dr. Gottlieb…”

He nodded, more to himself than anything else, tapping his notecards straight before clearing his throat and pulling his microphone a little closer.

 

Hermann couldn't help sagging back into his chair once they ran out of time and the crowd started to clear out, grumbling about questions they didn't get the chance to ask.

He made himself look busy with his bag, waiting until the last speaker was heading to the stairs before he got up too.

The crowd was still slow to dissipate, the room still bustling and loud with people going up to the other speakers, and Hermann didn't notice someone coming up behind him with his eyes on the exit until he was almost knocked off balance by Newt bumping his elbow to Hermann’s arm.

_ “Where _ did you--”

“I squeezed in, I'm not about to miss your first time talking to real people since you did your thesis,” Newt said, his hand still on Hermann’s arm for a few seconds as they made their way to the door. “I kinda thought you were gonna flop, but you killed it.”

Hermann snorted. “Glad to know that you have such faith in me.”

“I still think that formula you got is bogus,” he said, tugging Hermann out of the way of someone rushing past them when Hermann was looking at him instead of ahead. “But you  _ explained _ it pretty--”

“It’s not  _ bogus,” _ Hermann said, mockingly copying his tone. “I'm not about to take advice about mathematics from the biologist.”

“It’s got math.”

“That’s not the same--”

“It’s totally the same,” Newt said, glancing around once they made it back out to the hall. “Bar’s that way, right?”

“That way,” Hermann corrected, waving his cane to the left when he lifted it up to take a step. “Please try not to make too much noise when you--”

“Nah, no, come on,” Newt said, tugging at Hermann’s sleeve again to get him to follow. “You’re, like, a real scientist now, I'm getting you a drink.”

“I really…” Hermann started to say, but he trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence; he had nothing important to go to the next day, just one panel he was at least a little interested in later in the morning, and Newt grinned when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

“It looks fancy as shit, I passed it on the way up here.”

 

It took almost twenty minutes to make it to the hotel bar with the halls too tightly packed to speed through, the lines for the elevators keeping them waiting until it had come back up three times before they could fit themselves in.

It  _ was _ fancy as shit, as Newt had so eloquently put, sleek and clean with uncomfortably minimalist chairs and dim light fixtures hanging above the bar.

“Grab that, grab that,” Newt said, pushing Hermann in the direction of the one free table before anyone else could get it. “I’ll be right back.”

Hermann had to cram his bag behind him to keep his back from aching.

Newt rushed over to the bar, squeezing his way in between two groups of people to get the bartender’s attention. He came back a couple minutes later with identical glasses in each hand filled with something shockingly pink and topped with tiny umbrellas.

“Really--”

“It’s the most alcohol for the least amount of actually tasting like alcohol, okay,” Newt said, sliding into the chair across from Hermann and handing over his glass. “I know what I'm doing.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea,” Hermann said, his nose wrinkling at the faint burn in his sinuses when he held it up close to his mouth.

“It sounds like a  _ great _ idea.”

Hermann shook his head to himself, taking the umbrella out and wiping it off on a napkin before tentatively taking a sip.

It  _ really _ didn't taste much like alcohol.

“Just this one,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Newt mumbled, muffled at the end around the edge of the glass as he downed almost half of it in one go. “Oh, Christ.”

“Terrible idea,” Hermann repeated.

He  _ had _ meant to only have the one, but by the time he got towards the bottom, the chair felt a little less uncomfortable, his chest feeling tingly and warm, leaning his chin on his hand as he watched Newt try to balance both umbrellas upright before he huffed when they fell over again.

“I'm getting another one,” he said abruptly, his chair scraping noisily against the floor when he pushed it back to stand up. “You want?”

Hermann hesitated, looking down at the bottom of his glass before finishing what was left of it with a quick nod. “One more.”

_ “That’s _ more like it,” Newt said, reaching across the table for Hermann’s glass before making his way back to the bar.

He was only gone a couple minutes again before he came back with two more of the same drink as before and two shot glasses balanced precariously between his hands.

“Oh, no--”

“Then  _ I’ll _ have them,” Newt said, almost spilling one when he set them down on the table.

Hermann frowned, sliding his drink over before reaching back for one of the shot glasses. “I'm not hauling you back to the room later.”

Newt grinned again, his feet bumping Hermann’s ankle as he leaned back in his chair. “Knew there’s some party grandpa in there.”

Newt didn't finish his drink as quickly as the first one, chewing on his straw while he waited for Hermann to catch up with him, still only about halfway through; there was still a part of himself telling him he should just let Newt have the second shot and go back to their room, there  _ were _ still things to do the next day that he would rather not be hungover for, but the tingly warmth through his insides had spread down to his fingers, leaving him feeling comfortably slow while Newt went on about one of the panels he had seen before leaving early for Hermann’s.

“Like that fuckin’--oh, shit,” he said, wiping at his wrist when he gestured a little too widely and spilled some of his drink. “This guy’s cladogram, you should've seen it, I should've gotten a pic, it was  _ so stupid--” _ He paused to finish the last of his drink, squeezing his eyes shut for a second before he continued. “It was based on such bullshit, too, if I was one of this guy’s sources, I think I'd change my name and leave the country, I would've left early even if I hadn't been planning on leaving early for  _ your _ thing, it was so bad.”

Hermann snorted a laugh before he could realize the sound had come from him; he hadn't noticed how pink Newt’s cheeks were earlier.

“Are you ever gonna finish that?”

“Give me a moment,” Hermann said, bracing himself before he downed what was left in his glass with a shudder. “I need some water.”

Newt dug through his pockets for a few seconds before Hermann pulled a few bills from his wallet.

“Right back.”

Hermann nodded, stifling another laugh when Newt stumbled over the leg of his chair as he stood up.

“I’m good, can it.”

“I didn't say a word.”

“You were  _ thinking _ it.”

He almost tripped again when he came back with two water bottles, his fingers fumbling with the cap as he opened one for Hermann before giving it to him with his change.

“Thanks.”

Newt nodded and chugged almost half of his in one go.

Hermann started on his slowly, waiting until his stomach felt a little less wobbly before his eyes fell on the shot glasses that had ended up in the middle of the table.

“You good?”

“As much as I'm going to be,” Hermann said, sliding one of the glasses back over to himself at the same time as Newt.

“On three.”

Hermann nodded, holding his glass up close to his face, but Newt had only gotten to  _ one _ before gesturing towards him.

“Two,” Hermann said.

Newt’s  _ three _ was muffled around the rim of the glass, the vodka--he really should have thought to ask Newt had gotten first--burning sharply in Hermann’s throat as he sputtered to keep it down before reaching for the water bottle again.

“That’s it,” he croaked, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth with a heavy cough. “I said one and I am stopping at three.”

“Fine with me,” Newt said roughly; the pink on his face had grown a little darker, creeping a little lower on his cheeks, and Hermann chalked up the twisty feeling in his chest when Newt tried to stifle a hiccup to the alcohol suddenly hitting him.

“We should--” he started to say, his hand slipping on the back of his chair when he reached around for his bag. “We should go back.”

“Yeah, just--” Newt wobbled slightly when he stood up, reaching for Hermann’s glass to take them both back to the bar. “One sec.”

Hermann had to fumble to get his bag over his shoulder while he waited for Newt; his steps looked a little unsteady on his way back, holding a hand out to help Hermann up, but he didn't get the chance to tell him that it wasn't necessary before he stumbled against Newt’s chest when he stood up.

He hadn't had any opportunity or reason to drink for long enough that he had forgotten about  _ that _ .

“Are you--”

“I'm fine, Newton,” he said, but he didn't shake Newt’s hand from his back as they made their way out of the bar and back to the elevators.

“Guess they got the escalators working again,” Newt said, nodding towards the short, almost empty hallway that had previously been filled by people waiting to get up to their rooms.

Hermann swayed slightly while they waited for the elevator to come back down, holding onto his cane a little tighter until the doors opened.

There was no one inside, no one else following them when Newt poked his head out before hitting the button to close the doors. Hermann went straight to the railing around the walls, his free hand slipping when he tried to lean on it, but Newt caught him with his hand at Hermann’s waist before he could steady himself first.

“You look like a Muppet,” Newt said, close enough Hermann could smell the alcohol on his mouth when he grinned, his glasses crooked and his hand still at Hermann’s waist.

The next few seconds seemed to blur together.

Hermann couldn't tell who had moved first--both of them, maybe, he hadn't had time to process the impulse before it was already happening, Newt’s lips warm and tasting faintly of whatever cocktails he had ordered, pressing forward until Hermann’s back bumped the railing.

There was some small, quiet part of himself telling him to  _ stop, _ he shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't  _ let _ himself do this, but he already was, and it wasn't as if he could undo it; he would tell himself, later, that he wasn't thinking when he moved his free hand up to the back of Newt’s neck, or when that small part of himself went silent when he felt Newt’s breath hitch, his fingers twitching at Hermann’s waist, but he would be lying to himself.

He felt Newt’s hand at his waist go stiff at the  _ ding _ of the elevator, stepping back just in time for the doors to open for a couple more people to get on, his face too red to just be from the alcohol.

Hermann’s face felt just as hot.

His heart was hammering the entire time it took to get to their floor, but no one else seemed to notice anything, Newt’s hair a little messy at the back or the way his fingers brushed up against the back of Hermann’s hand.

His heart started beating even faster.

He had to try not to look too relieved when the elevator finally got to their floor, mumbling a stilted, “Excuse me,” as he stepped past and fought down the impulse to look back at Newt.

That seemed like it would be a little too obvious.

He only looked back once he reached their door, Newt speeding up the last few steps to reach him as Hermann dug through his bag for his keycard.

“I got it,” Newt said, lightly touching Hermann’s arm before he reached for his wallet, fumbling for a few seconds before his card slipped into the slot.

He wasn't sure what to expect when the door closed behind them, the next few seconds a rush of worst case scenarios--Newt would laugh it off, or it would have been a joke, or it would be  _ awkward, _ if Newt had just made a mistake and Hermann had let on too much by not laughing it off himself.

It was only those few seconds.

The door clicked shut, and suddenly Newt’s hand was at his hip again, his tie bunched in Hermann’s hand as he yanked Newt closer.

His other hand almost slipped from his cane when he stumbled back against the door, but Newt caught him again, his arm tight around Hermann’s waist; there was more to it than before, not quite so tentative, his teeth catching on Hermann’s bottom lip when Hermann moved his free hand up to Newt’s hair.

Even with the alcohol, and  _ that, _ he couldn’t ignore the ache in his legs and his back, most of a day of walking or sitting in uncomfortable chairs catching up with him, and he desperately wished he didn't have to say, “I need to…”

Newt nodded, still so close it made his hair tickle Hermann’s forehead before he took a step back, his hand still at Hermann’s hip as he stiffly walked back to the bed.

He had only meant to use a hand on Newt’s shoulder to lower himself to the bed a little more smoothly, but he was so close, and so  _ soft, _ Hermann didn't have it in him to deny himself when Newt leaned just close enough for Hermann to kiss him again.

His cane clattered to the floor just before Newt did, his knees hitting the carpet with an audible thunk, still craning his neck to keep kissing him even through Hermann’s muffled, “You're going to hurt yourself.”

Newt shook his head and shifted back to lean his cheek against Hermann’s thigh, his hands still at Hermann’s hips before dragging down to cup his ankle.

Hermann’s hand was a little shaky as he moved it back down to Newt’s hair.

Newt’s glasses were too crooked to be any use at that point; Hermann carefully slid them down his nose and folded them at the corner of the bed, hesitant to move any further, like a bubble that might pop with any misstep. 

Newt pressed his lips along the inseam of Hermann’s pants as he slid off his shoes, leaning up with his forearms on either side of Hermann’s thighs to kiss him again, his fingers hooked in his belt loops.

“Hermann,” he said, not much more than a whisper, his eyes crossing slightly when he pulled back no more than a couple inches; he moved his hand down from Hermann’s hip, his thumb rubbing over his inner thigh, the feeling of it making him shiver even through his pants. “I really…”

Newt cut himself off with another kiss, flattening his palm over Hermann’s thigh, and he could feel Newt’s breath hitch again when he inched his legs slightly further apart.

Hermann ducked his head in a quick nod, not quite trusting his vocal chords. He had to brace himself with one hand to keep the ache from growing in his lower back at the awkward angle, leaning over to keep kissing Newt until he broke the kiss to get Hermann’s fly open.

It took a few seconds of fumbling before he got it, pressing a quick kiss to Hermann’s jaw before ducking down again. His hands were warm against Hermann’s skin as he tugged Hermann’s shirt out of his waistband, pulling down unsuccessfully until Hermann lay back with a soft huff to help slide his pants down his hips.

The leg of his pants was still caught around one of his ankles when Newt leaned forward before Hermann could sit up again, nudging the hem of his shirt higher up so he could kiss across his hip and down the soft line of hair below his belly button; he settled in between Hermann’s legs, his knees bumping the bottom of the bed when he couldn't get any closer before hooking Hermann’s thighs over his shoulders.

Hermann only had a second to think that he really hadn't had enough to drink for it to be just that--and if he hadn't, then neither had Newt--before Newt dipped down the last few inches to start mouthing at his clit.

Hermann had to bite the inside of his cheek to try to keep down a soft moan, his fingers twitching in Newt’s hair; he hadn't let himself think about it, let alone expect it, not after the first time his hand froze between his legs when he suddenly realized that his vague, general fantasizing had become  _ very _ specific against all logic or reason, but  _ this. _

He couldn't have expected it even if he had tried.

Newt looped his arms around Hermann’s thighs, and he couldn't help letting out a startled  _ oh _ when he tugged Hermann a couple inches closer, his fingertips tracing lazy, slow circles over the jut of his hip. He flattened his tongue over Hermann’s clit, only letting up for a second before tentatively starting to suck on it, a little more sure of himself when Hermann groaned and yanked at his hair a little harder than intended.

He was about to let go with a slurred apology on the tip of his tongue, but he could feel the soft, needy sound it pulled from Newt’s throat buzzing against his skin; Newt  _ liked _ that.

He slid his hand lower to tangle in the back of Newt’s hair with another light tug, his breath hitching when Newt groaned again and swirled his tongue over his clit.

Hermann couldn't help feeling almost disappointed when Newt moved one of his hands from his hip, locking his ankles around Newt’s shoulders to keep his legs from slipping, but the disappointment only lasted a second before he managed to glance down and realized Newt had moved his hand between his own legs.

He moved it back up just a few seconds later, pulling up just long enough to get Hermann to look down, his fingertips brushing up below his clit.

Hermann’s breath caught in his throat; Newt had never looked at him like that--or anyone else--leaving a warm, twisty feeling in his chest.

“Do you...” he started to say, pausing for a second to kiss Hermann’s thigh, his hair sticking up at all angles. “Is this--”

Hermann ducked his head in a jerky nod, dropping back against the pillows that hadn't already been knocked out of the way with a whine when Newt started mouthing at his clit again at the same time as he slipped two fingers into him.

He kept it slow, easing his fingers out only to the lowest knuckle before pressing back in, the way he curled his fingertips already making Hermann’s legs shake.

“Newton,” he gasped, biting back another whine when Newt sucked at his clit again, only pulling up when Hermann yanked at his hair again. “Come here.”

Newt squeezed at his hip with his free hand before slowly easing his fingers out of him and stiffly hauling himself up above Hermann; he couldn't keep down a laugh when Newt lost his balance and almost fell forward on top of him, scooting back and shoving the remaining pillows out of the way so Newt didn't have to lean over the edge of the bed.

It might have felt awkward with no pants and Newt still fully dressed, but he couldn't bring himself to care with Newt warm and heavy on top of him, winding his arms tight around Newt’s waist with his knees bent at either side of his hips.

He only started to mind a little at the feeling of Newt’s jeans against his thighs, distractingly rough; he reached back to palm at Newt’s ass, tweaking his thumb in the waistband of his pants, and he minded it a little less when Newt made a soft, needy sound and rocked forward against him.

Newt’s lips were so  _ pink _ when Hermann leaned back just far enough to break the kiss, but he didn't have to say anything before Newt nodded, kissing the corner of his mouth before he moved back to sit on his heels.

Hermann pushed himself up before Newt could reach for his tie, yanking it loose enough to pull over his head before fumbling with the buttons of Newt’s shirt, only making it down the first few before Newt pulled it off and chucked it off of the bed. 

“Gimme a…” Newt started to say, leaning in to kiss him again before stumbling off of the bed, and Hermann had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing again when he tripped a couple times before he finally managed to get his pants off, tossing them away with his shirt. “Shut up, one sec.”

Hermann lay back and started peeling off the rest of his clothes as best he could without getting up again, the speckled ceiling tiles looking a little fuzzy before he looked back over to Newt, fumbling through his suitcase.

“You should have unpacked,” he mumbled, holding his hand out to pull Newt back into the bed once he was in reach again, his eyebrows twitching upwards when he saw the thick black lines swirling over Newt’s chest. “That's new.”

Newt looked down before settling between Hermann’s legs again, propping himself up above him with his forearm by Hermann’s shoulder.

“It’s not done yet.”

Hermann wished he could see it when it was; he had to ignore the twinge in his chest when he realized that he probably wouldn’t, not like this.

He moved his hand back up to Newt’s hair, pulling him down to kiss him again. He was about to bring his other hand down between them when he heard plastic crinkling at his side, tilting his head just out of reach, biting back a gasp when Newt dipped down to kiss along his jaw and down his neck, but he still had time to see what was in Newt’s hand.

“You couldn't remember your own bag,” he said, his voice cracking slightly at the end when Newt’s teeth caught at the curve of his shoulder, “but you remember  _ that.” _

Newt huffed a laugh, his breath hot against Hermann’s skin. “Wishful thinking?”

_ In general, _ Hermann wanted to ask, or wishful for something in particular, but he kept quiet about it, not ready to pop that bubble yet; he bumped his nose to the side of Newt’s head to get him to lean up and kiss him again, only letting go of his hair to take the condom from his hand.

Newt bit his lip before ducking back down to Hermann’s neck, leaning back up only when Hermann nudged at his shoulder.

“You need to--”

“I got it,” Newt said, kissing his jaw again before taking the condom back and leaning back on his heels to slide it on.

Hermann tugged him back down as soon as it was secure, squeezing his thighs around Newt’s waist. Newt leaned his weight on his forearm again so he could reach down with his free hand, but Hermann beat him to it, not quite able to stifle a grin at the way Newt’s breath hitched when he circled his fingers around Newt’s dick to guide him forward.

He almost wished Newt didn't have to look down so he could kiss him again, but he almost preferred to watch, his lip caught between his teeth and an expression on his face that Hermann had only seen when he was really concentrating, a warmth to it that he didn't think he had seen before but still felt almost familiar.

He didn't get much of a chance to consider that before Newt slowly pressed forward, dragging his fingertips over Hermann’s clit as he moved his hand back up to his waist; he angled his hips up, and he really should have thought to keep one of the pillows there, but Newt ducked down to kiss him again, and he decided he could deal with that mistake later.

Newt pulled back a couple inches, tweaking Hermann’s bottom lip between his teeth before pressing forward again, a soft groan muffled against his mouth; he rocked into him just as slowly as he had started until Hermann nudged his heel against the back of Newt’s thigh, bringing his hand down to his clit at the same moment as Newt started moving faster. Hermann’s head dropped back against the mattress, his fingers stuttering for a second when Newt moved down to kiss along his neck, his whole body buzzing like a live wire with the feeling of Newt’s lips on his skin, just a hint of teeth over the curve of his shoulder. He didn't notice when Newt shifted his weight onto his forearm, not until he moved his free hand down to nudge Hermann’s out of the way, rubbing his fingers in tight, quick circles that made Hermann’s legs tremble at either side of his waist.

_ Later _ came a little more quickly than he had hoped, the ache growing again in his lower back, enough to distract him from the rest, and he reluctantly reached up to Newt’s hair to tug him back with a barely stifled wince.

“I need to--”

He bit back a huff when Newt abruptly pulled back, leaving him feeling uncomfortably empty, his clit tingling from the sudden lack of pressure, and he had to reach up to swat at Newt’s hand when he reached down for the condom.

“No, just.”

Hermann rolled onto his side, looking over his shoulder when Newt didn't move back right away; Newt bit his lip before jerking his head in a quick nod, squeezing his hand around the base of his dick before shuffling against him, warm and soft against his back. Newt slid his hand down Hermann’s side with a soft squeeze at his hip before lining himself up again, rocking forward a couple times before he slipped back into him.

He felt Newt’s breath hot against his skin, replaced a couple seconds later with kisses pressed along the back of his neck, the curve of his shoulder again--that was going to leave a mark, Hermann realized, a shiver shooting down his spine at the feeling of Newt’s teeth at the same spot as before, low enough to be covered by his collar, unexpectedly considerate for him--but the thought disappeared from his mind when Newt moved his hand back around between his legs, circling his fingers over Hermann’s clit.

He hadn't realized just how much effort he had put into ignoring the twinge in his hips and his back until he didn't need to anymore, everything feeling  _ more _ without the distraction and discomfort; he couldn't help rocking back against Newt--and he  _ could _ now, rolling his hips between Newt and his hand in time with Newt’s short thrusts into him, barely pulling back, and he had to press his face to the mattress to muffle a whine when Newt started moving his hand faster, a little more pressure.

Hermann moved his hand back to squeeze at his ass, the softness of his thigh before making it down to Newt’s wrist, gripping tight to keep his hand in place, not that it seemed like he needed to; Newt was still circling over his clit without pause, kissing up to the nape of his neck until Hermann turned his head to kiss him, rubbing his thumb over Newt’s wrist.

Hermann couldn't keep kissing him as long as he would have liked, the angle awkward and uncomfortable, but Newt kept kissing along his shoulder when he broke the kiss with a soft whine when Newt flattened his fingers snug over his clit.

He didn't want it to end, almost considering moving Newt’s hand away, but there was that tight, warm feeling coiling in his belly, his whole body buzzing; he couldn't bring himself to do it before he had to press his face into the mattress to muffle a groan as his thighs squeezed around Newt’s hand, tense and trembling with the  _ warmth _ that rushed over him in a way he could never seem to get by himself, that full kind of relief.

Newt didn't move his hand away yet, his hips going slow and his fingers going still over Hermann’s clit, only working back up into a rhythm when Hermann shakily rocked back against him.

Hermann’s hips were still twitching against Newt’s hand when he reluctantly tugged at his wrist, over-sensitive and tingly; he couldn't stop himself before giving Newt’s hand a quick squeeze before moving back, kneading at Newt’s thigh against his, tilting his head with a faint gasp for Newt to have more room to keep kissing along his neck, the slightly tender spot at the curve of his shoulder. 

He could feel Newt’s movements getting jerky and uneven, breathing heavily against his skin, too soon; he forced himself to ignore the stiffness in his neck so he could kiss him again, needy and achingly soft before Newt’s grip tightened at his hip and he thrust forward into him another couple times, going slack and loose against Hermann’s back a few seconds later.

He didn't want Newt to move away, and he didn't, not yet, his forehead dropping against Hermann’s shoulder as he caught his breath, his fingers still tracing over Hermann’s waist. Newt only shifted his hips back once Hermann could feel him going soft, still pressed together even when Newt moved his hand from Hermann’s waist to take the condom off and chuck it vaguely in the direction of the trash bin.

Newt hesitated for a few seconds before moving his hand back to Hermann’s hip, leaving him more relieved by it than he thought he should be; the reality of what they had done started creeping into his mind, and he firmly pushed it back before it could get settled, reaching down to take Newt’s hand from his hip before he could have the chance to change his mind, their fingers laced loosely together when Hermann tugged Newt’s arm around his waist.

His upper thighs felt damp and tacky, and while he normally would have gotten up for a shower--it had been a  _ long _ day anyway--the bubble still hadn't popped, and he wasn't about to risk it.

Just before the room went dark, his eyes suddenly too heavy to keep open despite his best efforts, Newt nuzzled his face into the back of Hermann’s hair with something that felt close to a kiss.

 

The first thing Hermann thought was that he  _ really _ should have taken it easier the day before.

The second was that he needed a shower.

The third made his heart speed up.

He didn't want to move at first.

Newt’s arm was still snug around his waist, hair tickling the back of his neck, his leg hooked around Hermann’s; he was still snoring softly, his breathing still slow, and Hermann waited for a few seconds before he could tell for sure that Newt was still asleep.

They really had  _ done _ that.

Glacially slowly, he moved Newt’s arm from around his waist, holding his breath when Newt mumbled unintelligibly against the back of his neck, only moving again once Newt went still and silent. He lifted himself up out of the bed just as slow, careful not to jostle the mattress, and he almost forgot to grab a clean set of clothes before tiptoeing into the bathroom.

He winced at the sound of the door clicking shut, but he didn't hear anything from the other side, sagging against the wall with a deep breath.

His eyes went wide when he saw himself in the mirror on the other side.

He took a couple steps forward, bracing himself against the sink before moving his free hand up to his neck, pressing down on the couple of faint pink marks just above his shoulder.

It took a minute before he could get himself to step back from the mirror, only at the twinge in his hip, the usual stiffness he could expect in the morning paired with an ache that was more satisfying than he would let himself admit.

He folded his clothes by the sink, hesitating for a second before turning the shower on; there was the  _ noise, _ the chance it would wake up Newt, but it wasn't as if he could put that off much longer anymore.

He dropped a few extra towels along the outside of the tub, tilting the shower head so he could sit on the edge of it in lieu of the stool that hadn't folded up small enough to fit in his suitcase.

He washed his hair, scrubbed his skin pink, and he still couldn't get himself to move for a couple more minutes of staying in the bubble.

He stiffly stood up to turn the water off once it started cooling down, tilting the shower head back to where it had been earlier before drying off slower than was really necessary. He wiped the steam off of part of the mirror, his heart thudding as he pressed his fingertips to the mark on his shoulder again before adjusting his collar so it was fully covered, nodding to himself in the foggy reflection, and he had to take a deep breath before he could bring himself to open the door.

The bubble popped.

Newt was already mostly dressed, picking up his tie from where it had been left on the floor the night before when Hermann came back out.

“I started coffee,” he said, a strain to his voice like he was walking on eggshells just as much as Hermann was, but he nodded towards the coffee maker, untangling the tight knot in his tie, didn't say anything else about it.

“Thank you.”

“There’s, um.” Newt paused while he put his tie on, glancing for a fraction of a second towards Hermann’s collar. “There’s a room in the lobby where we can leave our stuff after checkout.”

Hermann nodded, careful not to look too closely as he poured his coffee, fiddling with a small chip on the handle when he sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs in the corner.

This had to be the best case scenario, he told himself, a little awkwardness still worlds better than anything else he could realistically think of; Newt was speaking to him, at least, not poking fun or looking too far into it and--

Hermann cut off that train of thought before it could get anywhere.

There wasn't anything to look too far into.

Newt tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he picked up his clothes--not particularly easy with half of them on the floor--putting a little more time than he normally would into folding everything rather than just throwing it in, keeping his hands busy and his eyes off of Hermann.

This was the best case scenario, he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> @hermannsgayhands on tumblr! (or hansolosbi)


End file.
